


Daddy's Birthday Treat

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 3





	Daddy's Birthday Treat

Daddy’s Birthday Treat  
By  
Edward Hyde

Karl woke up without his alarm. A glance at the clock radio beside his bed told him it was a little after 8am – quite late for him to be waking up but it was a Sunday at least, and his birthday! The single father doubted his daughter Becky would likely wake up for at least another hour so, slipping out of bed and pulling on his robe, her decided to go make himself a coffee and bring it back up to bed to enjoy the peace and quiet. 

As he made his way down the stairs, however, he was surprised to hear the hissing of a frying pan and to smell the unmistakable aroma of cooking bacon. This was nothing, however, compared to the surprise that greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

“Hi Daddy!” Becky grinned, glancing away from the frying pan for a moment, “What are you doing up?”

“I, umm… I wanted a coffee.” Ten year old Becky was standing completely nude in front of the stove. This was not like her – she was usually so modest, having mastered the beach-towel dance at the age of six. Yet here she was, preparing breakfast in her birthday suit, even ‘though it was his birthday! Her dirty-blonde hair was washed, dried and brushed neatly and she even seemed to be wearing a little subtle makeup. Clearly she had not simply fallen out of bed and not bothered to get dressed! 

“Go back to bed, I’ll bring it up!” Becky turned slightly towards him and Karl could not deny he liked what he saw. Although puberty had yet to hit her, his young daughter’s body was pleasingly feminine with soft curves and legs many adult women would kill for! Those legs were topped with a cute bubble-butt which was just crying out to be spanked. Her nipples were pale pink, perfectly round and slightly perky, her belly curved outwards appealingly and the soft lips below were smooth and puffy. Karl shook his head to clear his thoughts – this was his daughter and she was ten years old, he should not be thinking of her that way. “Shouldn’t you put on an apron or something?” he suggested, trying his best to sound like a parent.

“Nah I’m being careful,” the little girl assured him, “plus I’m nearly done! Now go back upstairs so I can bring you breakfast in bed!” 

“Is that my birthday treat?” Karl asked with a grin, pleased that his daughter knew him so well and understood how much he enjoyed bacon and eggs. Her attention was back on the cooking and, before going back up the stairs, he took a last guilty look at her bare bottom. Most of him hoped that she had simply been lazy after her shower and would put on her party clothes before bringing him his breakfast, avoiding further awkwardness and feelings he did not want to have to deal with, but there was a smaller but still significant part of him that hoped she stayed just as she was. 

Slipping off his robe, Karl slid back into bed and wondered if he had time for a little private fun before breakfast arrived but he had barely got as far as forming the thought in his head when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” he called. The door swung open and his daughter, still as naked as the day she was born, walked in carrying a tray on which was a plate of delicious-looking bacon and scrambled eggs on toast, a knife and fork, a big mug of coffee and a small vase with a single rose from the bush in the garden in it. She had clearly gone to a lot of effort to make his birthday breakfast a special occasion. “Wow!” Karl grinned, sitting up in bed, “That looks good! Smells delicious too!” With a happy smile, Becky walked around to his side of the bed and set the tray on his lap. 

“Happy Birthday, Daddy!” she gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek then hopped up onto the bed to watch him eat. She sat at the foot of the bed, cross-legged like a forest pixie, the way she usually did when she wanted to chat to him, but it had been a good five or six years since she had done so in the nude and Karl was glad to have the food to focus on so he wouldn’t have to think too much about whether to look at her or not. 

As well as her looks, Becky had clearly inherited her mother’s cooking skills – it was one of the many things that had made Karl fall in love with her almost thirteen years earlier. It made him a little sad to think of his wife and how things had ended. They had met while she was in addiction recovery and, for a while, things seemed to be going well with her new life of domestic bliss but the old demons had reasserted themselves and the relationship had broken down. By the time Becky was born, Karl had barely recognised the woman he married. When their daughter was six months old she had left, never to return. Occasionally she would write to them from wherever she happened to be at the time, usually enclosing photographs of her with her latest boyfriend and Karl could not recall the same man ever appearing in two photographs. He never his the pictures or the truth behind them from Becky but she had never been that interested in the mother who had never been there for her – she loved her Daddy and he was all she needed.

“That was great!” Karl beamed at his young daughter who sat excitedly at the end of the bed, rocking a little in apparent anticipation. Was she really that hyped to find out what he thought of his breakfast? It was not as if this was the first time she had cooked for him, although it was the first time she had done it as a surprise and without any supervision. 

“Really? You enjoyed it?” She crawled forward on the bed and took the tray from his lap, setting it on the floor. 

“Very much so!” he grinned, “A lovely birthday treat! So, what she we do today? I thought maybe we’d go swimming and then maybe get milkshakes?”

“Sorry, Daddy,” she giggled, “I’ve already got your day all planned out! That was just the first part of your birthday treat!” Before Karl could ask what she meant, she pulled down the duvet exposing his already semi-hard penis. To his shock, the naked little girl lay on her belly and began to fondle him.

“What are you doing?” he asked in a mixture of horror and fascination. 

“Ssh,” she grinned up at him and put a finger to her lips, “just enjoy! I hope I do this right. I’ve been watching videos about how to do it but I didn’t have a really willy to practice on!” Even if he had wanted to, Karl would not have been able to keep his manhood from responded to his daughter’s gentle touch and very soon he was rock hard. Becky lowered her head and first began to kiss and lick the tip of her fathers erect member, then began to take him in her mouth and rock back and forth. For someone with no experience, she was displaying a great amount of natural talent! Just when Karl felt he was close to climax, however, she stopped and sat up, straddling his legs and smiling knowingly at him.

“Why did you stop?” he asked weakly, forgetting for a moment that not long before he had been wondering why she started! It was not even 9am and already the day was one of the strangest and most exciting he had ever experienced. 

“Because I don’t want you to cum in my mouth!” She informed him, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, okay.” Karl remained confused but knew he should respect his suddenly-knowing daughter’s boundaries. “Okay,” he smiled, “so just play with it in your hand a little and I’ll…”

“No, silly!” She cut him off with an endearing giggle. 

“Then what…?”

“I want you to cum inside me!” She lifted herself up and slid forward, rubbing her wet pussy along the length of his rock-hard manhood, back and forth a few times before positioning herself so the tip was at her tight, virgin opening. 

“Wait!” Karl took hold of her forearms gently, “Are you sure about this?”

“Very sure!” She grinned, “Now stop fussing and just enjoy!”

“But isn’t it…” he tried to protest.

“Look, I wasn’t going to tell you this yet but as of yesterday I’m a fully signed-up meat-girl so, as far as the law in concerned you can fuck me as if I was a frozen chicken or a pig’s head!” Karl was not sure which shocked him more, the news or her blunt language but before he could ask any more questions, she slid town, taking him deep inside her. Becky’s eyes grew wide as she felt her father’s hard cock inside her where she had never previously felt anything thicker than her finger!

Karl tried to hold back his orgasm, giving Becky a chance to build to her own. Enjoying this surreal moment more than her ever could have imagined he would, he ran his hands down her back before caressing her buttocks as they rose up and down then brought his hands around to her chest, caressing her small, hard nipples with the tips of his fingers. The redness of his daughter’s face and the way she sped up her rocking told him that she was close. When he could no longer contain himself any more, he grabbed the little girl’s hips and pulled her down, pushing deep inside her as he exploded. The scream of pure ecstasy she gave out showed him that she had reached her climax at exactly the same moment he had! Exhausted, he flopped back onto the bed.

After she had taken a few moments to recover, Becky cuddled up next to him, her arms folded on her chest and her chin resting on them. 

“So, Daddy,” she grinned, “did you enjoy the second part of your birthday treat?”

“Oh very much!” Karl stroked her hair fondly for a few moments before her strange comment returned to his mind. “But what did you mean about being a meat-girl?” he asked, frowning a little. 

“That’s part three of your treat!” she grinned, “This afternoon, all your friends are coming over for a barbecue and I’m the party food!” 

“What?” Karl sat up, surprised that anything could shock him after the morning he’d had already but discovering that it was possible. “You’re going to be cooked?”

“Yup!” Becky grinned, “The man is delivering the spit at eleven and your friends start arriving at two. If you put me on to cook by two thirty then I guess I should be ready to eat by four!”

“But I don’t know if…” Karl slumped back onto the bed, one hard embracing his daughter and his other massaging his eyes. “Perhaps we should talk about this some more? Are you really sure you want to be cooked and eaten?” 

“What’s wrong?” she giggled, wiggling her cute round bottom, “Don’t you think I look tasty?”

“Well, yes,” Karl was forced to admit, “But…”

“Look,” she grinned cheekily, clearly having anticipated his reluctance, “you can cancel my registration if you like and I’ll go back to just being a normal girl but oh dear!” She put her hand to her mouth in an exaggerated expression of surprise as if a thought had just occurred to her. “That means you just fucked a little girl! That’s a pretty serious crime, isn’t it? I guess you’ll be spending your next few birthdays in jail!”

“You got me there!” Karl laughed, relaxing a little, “Seems you really have thought of everything! I guess after discovering all these new skills I didn’t realise you had, I hoped I might have a little bit longer to enjoy them!” 

“Well it’s only nine fifteen,” Becky reminded him. “There’s nearly two hours before the spit guy comes and we have to start setting up the party!”

“Well then,” Karl smiled, wrapping his little girl in his arms and pulling her close, “I guess we should make the most of that time, eh?” 

“Crap! Time passes when you’re enjoying yourself, huh?” Karl chuckled as the doorbell rang. The clock beside the bed informed him that the time was 11:03. 

“Guess you’d better go answer the door!” Becky tickled his hairy chest with one hand while massaging his manhood with her other. Since she had pushed her dad into popping her ten year old cherry, the loving father and daughter had made love four times. Karl felt as if he was nineteen again with an almost unquenchable sexual appetite – the knowledge that his young daughter-come-lover would be roasted and eaten in a matter of hours seemed to imbue him with a vigour he had not experienced since the first weeks of his relationship with her mother. 

Leaving his young daughter naked and contented in the bed, Karl pushed open the window and called down to the waiting delivery driver below that he would be down in a few moments. After a hasty rummage through the laundry hamper in the corner of his room he pulled on a pair of jeans, going commando underneath due to his hurry, and a shirt that did not stink too badly and, in bare feet, ran down the stairs to answer the door. 

As expected, the man at the door was from the hire company, delivering the spit that Becky had booked a few days earlier using her dad’s credit card, hoping that he wouldn’t notice and spoil the surprise. Fortunately, he had not. That had been the simple part. The bigger challenge had been working out which of his friends to invite and to let them know about the party without accidentally letting the cat out of the bag. She had been open with the invitees about her plans and swore them all to secrecy. She couldn’t help but wonder how many were coming out of genuine affection for her dad, how many were coming for the food and how many just wanted to see her naked? From the tone of the messages a few had sent when she’d invited them via an IM app on her phone, she was pretty sure that was a significant draw! Not that she cared – Becky was proud of her body and what she planned to do with it later that day, not to mention the things she and he dad had already done! What difference did it make to her if some of her dad’s mates were more interested in how she looked than how she tasted?

“Fine piece of kit you’ve got here!” the short, friendly-looking man observed as he helped Karl wheel the easily-portable device down the side passage into the back garden. “Cooked my eldest on one of these last summer!” 

“Oh, nice!” Karl replied politely, not entirely sure of the etiquette for following such a revelation. “Um, how was she?” 

“Came out perfect!” the delivery man grinned. 

“Do you have a big family?” Karl asked, somewhat clutching at straws.

“Has seven daughters in my time,” the man chuckled, “got two left now. Got to eat three of them myself, well,” he chuckled again, “bits of them anyway? What’s that old joke about loving kids but couldn’t eat a whole one?” Karl laughed too. This man was very likeable and somehow, hearing him talk about cooking and eating his daughters normalised the idea for him and made him feel more relaxed about the plans for the afternoon. “Done the little one in the oven.” the man explained conversationally, “For Christmas, like. Then there were one that went to the butcher and came back in joints for the freezer. She lasted best part of a year in all!”

“What about the two you didn’t get to try?” Karl asked, finding himself genuinely curious. 

“One volunteered on Guide camp,” the man explained, “so her friends got to enjoy her. Did get her skull back, mind. It’s in the garden now, on the rockery. Makes a nice talking point when friends come over.” This struck Karl as an interesting point – the news of the birthday celebrations planned for him had come as such a whirlwind he hadn’t really thought about afterwards! Would have have some sort of funeral for Becky? Bury her remains in the back garden or just have them disposed of like any other food waste? The idea of keeping her skull did intrigue him! 

“Other one won a competition in some teen magazine!” The delivery man laughed again. “Her and four or five others got to go see their favourite band in concert, meet them back stage then get cooked for their after-party!” 

“She must have been pretty excited?” Karl observed as they rolled the spit into place on the patio and the man showed him how to lock the wheels and where the catches were to unfold the apparatus. “Eaten by her heroes?”

“Yup!” chuckled the man, “You should have heard the way she went on about it! The wife and I were pretty glad when the day came as it meant we got a little bit of peace and quiet! So what about you?” He asked with a warm smile. “Got many kids?”

“Just the one.” Karl smiled, “For a few more hours anyway, after that I guess I’m a free agent again!” 

As if on cue, Becky appeared at the French windows and practically yanked them open in her excitement. Technically she had got dressed but it was close to bare minimum and somehow looked more provocative than if she had burst into the garden naked. She was now wearing a pair of white panties with a somewhat ironic “Hello Kitty” design on the front with little pink hearts all over the rest and a loose-fitting yellow crop-top. At least, unlike her father, she had managed to locate some easy-to-slip-on shoes so wasn’t now barefoot on the concrete as she was. 

“Ooh is this really it?” She bounced around excitedly, inspecting the folded device from every angle and trying to work out how a person might be mounted on it for cooking. It was a strangely thrilling feeling, looking at the machine on which you knew you were going to die fairly soon! “How does it work?” She looked up, confused. 

“Has to be unfolded first.” The man explained, “I’ll leave your dad with the instructions. So, I take it you’re the guest of honour at the party today?”

“No,” Becky smiled, missing the man’s point, “It’s Dad’s party! It’s his birthday you see and… oh!” It suddenly hit her what he had meant. “Yup! I’m on the menu this afternoon, for sure!” 

“Haha!” The man chuckled affectionately, seeing a lot of his own daughters in the enthusiastic little girl who now seemed to be attempting to crawl under the device, between the wheels, in search of answers. “Well I’m sure you’ll both have as great time and that you’ll be delicious, young miss!” Her grinning head emerged to thank him. “Right then,” he slid a thin metal box about of a slot it the framework and handed it to Karl. “Here’s your accessories, knives and whatnot. Manuals in there too. Any questions, give the tech support number on the back a call. I’ll be back to pick it up between nine and ten tomorrow if that’s okay?” Karl confirmed that it would be. “Great! Well, enjoy your party and bon appetite!” 

“So how does it work?” Becky asked again, somewhat impatiently, after her dad had signed the delivery note and walked the driver back to his van. “Doesn’t look much like the picture on the website!”

“He said it has to be unfolded and assembled.” Karl reminded her, “But it’s supposed to be fairly simple.” He opened the steel box and Becky’s eyes grew wide at the contents – assorted large knives and cleavers as well as tongs and a couple of things that looked a little like small saws! She felt a quiver of excitement knowing that they were all intended for use on the bodies of girls like her. She wondered how many she would get to experience and whether she would be alive when she did! Strapped to the inside of the lid was a thick manual which Karl took out and started to read in the frustratingly slow way of parents everywhere.

Eventually, however, working together and referring back to the manual from time to time, the pair managed to get the device set up and it truly was magnificent! When mounted on the polished metal spit, the meat would be at just the right height for Karl to baste and eventually to carve. A small motor linked to a thick rubber strap would keep the spit turning over the suspended trough where the lit charcoal would be placed. Becky had been sure to check that there was plenty in the shed left over from last summer before she ordered the spit – it would have been so embarrassing to have all the machinery ready to cook her but nothing to provide the heat!

“What’s this for?” Becky asked, sliding a smaller trough in and out of its loose slot above the coals. Karl consulted the manual. 

“That’s a gutting tray!” He explained. “Apparently, for the best results I should cut your belly open and take out your intestines and other bits. According to this I can either do it before we spit you, if we wanted to fill you with stuffing or something, or wait until you’re mounted and use the tray, either just after we put you on or wait a while until you’re dead.” Discussing cooking his daughter in such a matter-of-fact way should have felt strange to Karl but for some reason it did not. If anything, accepting her as the cute and energetic little fuck-toy she had been for the past two hours had been more of a struggle. He supposed that, having accepted that, seeing her as meat was not too great a further leap! “What do you think?” he asked with a smile. “When do you want me to do it?”

“I’ll think about that while we get everything else set up.” Becky furrowed her brow a little at the thought. Honestly, every option had its pros and cons so she would have to take her time and weigh them up to decide. She explained that all the guests were brining their own drinks plus some to share and various of them had agreed to bring side-dishes and desserts so they didn’t need to worry about anything like that but they should get the long picnic tables out of the shed and as many garden chairs as they had. Karl pulled the metal patio table closer to the spit-roasting apparatus so he would have somewhere for the tools and the manual in case any issues arose during the cooking. Karl had always prided himself on his prowess at the barbecue and was sure that his pretty little daughter’s meat would go down in history as his greatest achievement to date! 

Working together, it did not take them long to get everything ready for the party, especially as they did not have to worry about the usual selection of salads and pasta dishes that hosts normally provided for parties like this. All the guests were expecting them to provide was the meat and Becky had that well and truly covered!

“Looks like we’re all good to go!” Karl smiled as he stood with his arms folded, surveying the patio and lawn beyond it. “What time did you say everyone was coming?”

“From two.” Becky reminded him. “I told them food wouldn’t be until about four but if they wanted to see me get spitted then they should be here by two thirty.”

“Well I doubt anyone would want to miss that show!” grinned Karl, ruffling his daughter’s hair affectionately before gently smoothing it back down for her. “So, looks like there’s more than an hour and a half before we have to be ready for visitors, what do you want to do?”

“Well,” Becky stood in front of him and played with the buttons on his shirt while looking up at him and teasingly licking her lips, “we both got all sweaty setting everything up, you need to clean up for your guests anyway, you can’t meet them wearing these stinky old clothes after all, and I need to wash my makeup off and freshen up.” She ran one hand down his chest and grabbed at his jeans-clad crotch to check on progress, very satisfied with what she felt there. “I wanted to look pretty for you earlier,” she explained, in the same wheedling tone of voice she would always use when she wanted a favour, “but I don’t want to spoil the flavour of my meat if anyone wants to eat my face!” she giggled. 

“Well I guess they might if everything else is gone first,” Karl teased, “but I know what I’ve got my eye on first!” He reached down and squeezed her pantie-clad buttocks. “So you think we should get a shower?”

“What a good idea!” Becky grinned. “I hope you’ll help me get nice and clean?”

“Oh I’ll get you clean, alright!” Karl winked at her, “As long as you don’t mind getting a little dirty first?”

“Oh I think that can be arranged!” She began to unbutton his shirt. Once it was open she wrapped her hands around him and lightly scratched his back with the nails of her delicate little fingers before pulling her hands out again, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the French windows into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Once there, she practically tore the shirt off his back before unhooking his belt, unzipping his jeans and yanking them down along with his underwear. She stood back to admire him, he eyes focussing especially on his generously-sized manhood which, despite all they had already done that morning, was hard as rock and standing proud, ready for more fun. As he kicked his jeans and underwear off his feet, Becky took hold of her own top and started to pull it up. 

“No, wait!” Karl put out a hand to caution her. His horny young daughter looked at him with curiosity and concern but very soon relaxed as a sly smile spread across his face. “I want to do it myself! After all, this is the last time you’re ever going to be undressed so I won’t get any other chances!”

“Good point, Daddy!” Becky grinned as he knelt down in front of her. She held her arms gracefully above her head as he pulled her crop top up and off. As she stood there in just her Hello Kitty panties, he pulled his little girl close and sucked on her small, pink nipple. She pressed herself into him and he felt the warm softness of her belly against hers. Switching his attention to her other nipple, Karl ran his hands down her sides and under her panties to caress her first buttocks before gently sliding the soft cotton down, leaving her every bit as naked as he was. 

Gently, with her soft hands, Becky lifted Karl’s head and planted a gentle kiss on her loving father’s lips. The gentle kiss became more intense, more passionate and heated. Karl lifted her up with one arm, their mouths still locked together, and staggered backwards towards the shower, fumbling for the controls with his free hand. 

As they stood under the hot, falling water, Becky began to grind her hips against him and he allowed her to slide down just a little until his hungry cock entered her once more. Energetically, using her deliciously toned legs, Becky pumped up and down, feeling the fire building in her loins until she threw back her head in climax felt Karl explode inside her.

With her hands behind his head, she nuzzled into Karl’s neck. 

“You know what, Daddy?” she asked in a husky whisper. 

“What’s that, sweetheart?” 

“I want you to gut me before you put me on the spit!” She informed him, biting her lip as if it were the most erotic idea ever, “But only just before so I’m still alive when you spit me. I want to feel it pushing though she.” She pressed her lips right into his ear before whispering ever so softly. “I’m going to pretend it’s you!”

“If that’s what you want, my darling.” He set her gently down on her feet. “Anything for you!” 

“So are you going to give me a good scrubbing?” She grinned up at him. “Make me all clean and delicious?”

“You already look delicious!” Karl looked down at her, unable to resist licking his lips. “I want to start taking bites out of you right now!” 

“No, Daddy!” She chided, teasingly. “You have to wait until I’m cooked! But there’s nothing wrong with a little licking if you’re in the mood for a snack?”

“Oh is that so?” He knelt down before her. “Sounds good to me!” 

Eventually, Karl realised that his guests would start to arrive soon and he and Becky really had to draw their fun to an end. As he soaped up her smooth young body and scrubbed her clean, however, he could not help but slip a finger inside her warm, moist opening, stimulating her gently while he cleaned her. The combination of this and knowing that he was preparing his beautiful young daughter to cook kept Karl incredibly aroused and he was still hard as a rock when the pair left the shower to dry off. 

Once they were both dry, Karl shaved and combed his hair before they both went to his bedroom. Becky sat on the bed, drying her dirty-blonde locks with the hair-dryer she had retrieved from her own room while her dad picked out his outfit, settling on a fairly new red shirt that Becky had given him for Christmas and a what he considered to be his “good jeans”. Instead of trainers he put on his work shoes and the over-all effect was of a relaxed smartness – not over-dressed for a barbecue in his own back garden but at least looking like he had made an effort. 

“Looking good, Daddy!” Becky smiled up at him when he turned to face her, seeking her approval.

“Thanks! But not as good as you!” He grinned at his daughter who had, of course, remained completely naked. “That outfit really suits you!”

“It does rather, doesn’t it?” giggled Becky. “I’m very glad you like it!”

“Oh I do!” Karl sat beside her and tickled her like he had done since she was tiny, provoking the same hysterical giggles he had always found so charming and endearing. As excited as he was for his Birthday meal, there was no doubt that he was going to miss his little girl. “I like it a lot!” 

A few minutes later, they both lay giggling and panting for breath on the bed in the innocent way they had so many times before. Looking over at his daughter, Karl wondered how his life might have been different if she has shown him the side of herself she had shown that day a year or so earlier rather than on the last day of her life. Watching her flat chest rise and fall with her breaths he felt the arousal grow once more and realised that they should get down to the garden before all the good work of the shower was undone. 

“Come on!” He stroked her affectionately on the belly. “Let’s get downstairs!” 

There was not a lot left to do once they emerged onto the patio but their timing was good as the guests, a mixture of old friends, work colleagues and drinking buddies of Karl’s started to arrive. There was much hand-shaking, matey hugging and congratulations on his birthday but there was no doubt that it was Becky who was the centre of attention – everyone gathered round the naked little girl, admiring and complimenting her body and chatting about which parts of her looked the tastiest! 

Some had never eaten girl-meat before and so were looking forward to discovering how it tasted while others had prior experience and were even more excited because they knew full well that it was the most delicious meat of all the kinds there are!

With the help of his friend Pete, a friend from work, Karl filled the charcoal trough below the spit, sprayed on the lighter fluid and set light to the pile. The flames leapt upwards and danced for a few minutes before beginning to die down. Karl knew from experience that it was only when the flames were gone and the coals were grey that they would be ready to cook over. 

Fairly soon, however, Becky ran up to her dad gleefully, pointing out that the coals were ready and it was time to get her on to cook. 

“Don’t forget what you promised!” She grinned at him, “Gut me first, before you stick the spit in my pussy! But do it quick afterwards so I’m still alive! I wanna know what cooking feels like!” 

“I remember, don’t worry!” Karl chuckled, stroking her hair. “Oh.” A thought occurred to him. “What are we going to do about your hair? If we leave it hanging lose like this it will burn and really stink, might even ruin the flavour of your meat!”

“Don’t worry, I thought of that!” The excited meat-girl grinned. She reached down to her ankle and pulled off a single black hair-band that she had been wearing around it, unnoticed by her father. 

“I should have known you’d have had it all worked out!” He chuckled as she deftly put her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out the flames.

“When I’m dead you can cut it off it you want.” She suggested with a shrug, “If that makes it easier. But I want to die pretty!” 

“Even if you were bald as a coot you’d still be the prettiest girl I know!” Karl gave his daughter an affectionate kiss on the forehead and was surprised to see her blush just a little. After all the fun they had been having that day, could she really have been in any doubt how attractive he found her?

“Come on, Daddy!” Becky grinned happily, bouncing on the spot. “Let’s get this done! Where do you want to do the gutting?” Karl looked around the patio, trying to work out the best option. His friends were gathering to watch, having realised that something exciting was about to happen. 

“How about if you stand by the table over there?” He pointed to the metal patio table. “Lean forward holding onto it and we’ll stick the tray underneath you, then I can stand behind you and cut your belly open. That way, if you pass out or start to fall, I can hold onto you. Then assuming you can still stand, you’d be in the right position for spitting!”

“Sounds good to me!” Becky grinned, skipping cheerfully over to the table. Karl collected the gutting tray and the box of knives and other tools. As Becky leaned forward, sticking out her bottom and wiggling it provocatively, much to the delight of the watching guests, he positioned the shallow tray underneath her and set the box on the table before opening it and selecting the long filleting knife. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” he spoke softly as he stood behind her, gently stroking her hair, not entirely able to believe what he was about to do. He had come to terms with the idea of cooking and eating his daughter as a theoretical thing that would happen some time in the near future, but here was was with a knife in his hand, about to stick it in her belly and cut her open like a fish. Could he really do it?

“Uh-huh!” She replied, breathily. “I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” He took a deep breath. 

“Oh come on!” Karl’s friend Jack called, sipping his beer. Karl looked up a little annoyed, thinking his friend was trying to rush this intense and peculiarly intimate moment. But Jack was grinning broadly. “At least give the girl a fuck before you gut her! Only fair!”

“Yeah, Daddy!” Becky giggled, turning her head to look up at him with an impish grin. “You wouldn’t want me to die a virgin, would you?”

“But I…” Karl stammered, unsure what to say.

“Come on! Do it! Give her a good seeing to!” The various party guests encouraged him. 

“Better do what they say, Daddy!” Becky teased. “I guess it’s kinda tradition after all?”

“Right here?” Karl looked uncertain, “In front of everyone?”

“Yeah, why not?” His daughter beamed. “Give them a good show! They don’t need to know what we’ve been doing all morning!” She added in a whisper so only he could hear, followed by a cheeky wink. 

“Well, I guess, if it’s a tradition!” Karl laughed, setting the knife down and unbuckling his belt. “Plus I wouldn’t want you to die without knowing what sex feels like!” He teased. “I owe you that much at least!”

Feeling a little self-conscious in front of his cheering friends, Karl dropped his jeans as far as his knees but kept his underpants on, pulling them down just far enough to unleash his member which, of course, was hard and eager, if a little sore! Holding his daughter’s narrow hips, he rammed into her from behind, causing her to gasp in delight. If anyone noticed that she seemed to take him a little too easily for her first time, they made no comment, preferring instead to simply continue shouting encouragement as their friend roughly pounded his daughter’s cute little pussy. 

Although he was fairly sure he had no semen left inside him after that day’s activity, Karl could still feel the euphoria as the by now red raw shaft of his manhood slid in and out of his daughter’s welcoming hole, faster and harder with every thrust. When he felt her begin to tighten and her muscles tense, showing that she was close to her climax, he picked up the knife once more. 

“I love you!” He whispered as she shoved the point of the knife into her soft belly and pushed it in deeply. Her scream of pain mixed with her scream of orgasm so that even Becky herself was not sure which provoked it more strongly. Pressing himself deep inside her with one arm around her chest, Karl tugged the knife downwards, slitting the pretty little girl down to a few inches below her naval. Pulling the knife out, he watched in fascinated horror as her intestines and some other bloody organs he couldn’t immediately identify spilled out onto the waiting tray. There was a cheer from the watchers as Karl gently slid out of his sobbing daughter and pulled up his jeans, deciding he could worry about the mess he would leave in his pants later. 

“Can you stand?” He asked gently and Becky nodded, reaching up with one hand to wipe away her tears. They had come from the shock as much as anything and already the pain was fading, or perhaps she was getting used to it. She wasn’t sure, but either way it meant that things were not so bad. Letting go, Karl knelt down, trying to avoid getting the splashed blood on his good jeans, reached up inside his daughter’s warm body-cavity and severed her small intestine, allowing the mess below her to come totally lose and fall away. 

“Well done.” He stood up and stroked her back the way he would when she was sick, feeling her shivering as her body went into shock from her evisceration. “Not much longer to go now, it will all be over soon.” He kissed her gently on the cheek. “Now, let’s get you on that spit and over the coals!” 

However willing she might be, Karl could see that the gutting had taken a serious toll on his young daughter’s body. She was shivering and retching although she no longer had any stomach from which to vomit anything. He had made a promise to her, that he would spit her delicious young body while she was still alive and he meant to keep that promise.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He stroked her hair tenderly. “Not much longer to go. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you!”

“Don’t be silly, Daddy!” she managed to grin through the pain and strange, feverish feeling that was gradually overcoming her. “I was pretty distracted when you cut me so I didn’t feel it that much and I’m cold right now but I’m going to be plenty warm soon enough!” She giggled in her delightful way that Karl had found so enchanting since she was a baby. 

“Well I don’t know about anyone else,” Karl leant forward and kissed her tenderly on the cheek, “but I’m getting hungry! What do you say we get this tasty meat on the barbecue?” He gave her a playful slap on her round bottom which was still sticking out provocatively behind her. 

“Great idea!” She grinned back at him. With her dad’s help, Becky climbed up onto the table where she knelt a little awkwardly with her hind-quarters sticking up in the air and her chin resting on the cold metal of the table, providing a hopefully easy path for the spit. 

His friend Jack holding the end over his shoulder to steady it, Karl took the spit and lined the sharp tip up with his daughter’s thankfully very well lubricated vagina. As he inserted the end and began to slide it in, he couldn’t help wonder if their morning’s activities had helped to make this part of the process slightly easier for Becky and if, to some degree, that is why she had been so keen to rock his world before filling his belly? 

Becky could feel the thankfully not too cold steel slide inside her. The feeling was pleasurable at first and reminded her of Karl but then the sharp tip hit her cervix and she knew from here on in it would be cutting a path through her. After a quick warning to brace herself, Karl push the pole deeper into Becky and she felt it force its was into her empty abdomen. The pole continued its path until she could feel it at the back of her throat. 

“I love you, Daddy!” She assured him while she could still speak. “Enjoy your dinner, and Happy Birthday!”

“I love you too, pumpkin.” Karl told his daughter softly before pushing the pole further so it emerged, slick and bloody from her mouth. A little more pushing and it stuck out in front of her almost as far as it extended behind. He took her hand gently. “Try to lay down flat on your tummy.” he instructed. Becky tried to do as she was told but her legs felt weak and didn’t want to obey so Karl helped her gently to spread out until she lay on the garden table, the blood from her massive open wound dripping thickly through the gaps in the table’s floral pattern. 

Once she was laying flat, Karl slid the stabiliser up the pole and between her firm cheeks into her anus then used the provided cuffs to secure her ankles and wrists to the pole. She truly now looked like a piggy ready for roasting. 

Karl and Jack carefully hoisted the impaled girl by holding the ends of the spit and carried her over to the barbecue where the spit was quickly locked into place. Once he was sure everything was secure, Karl flicked the switch to start the motor and watched as his beautiful young daughter began to turn over the hot coals. 

“Don’t chuck the guts out just yet!” Another friend of Karl’s named Frank, a chef by trade, suggested as Frank started to gather together the tools that were no longer needed to make a little more space. More guests seemed to be arriving all the time, all armed with either side-dishes to compliment or desserts to follow the delicious girl-meat that was by then not only looking delectable but starting to smell incredibly appetising too. “Liver and kidneys and whatnot cook up really nice!” Frank explained. “Got any tin-foil?” 

Karl went to the kitchen and returned with a roll of foil that he handed to his friend who then started to pick carefully through Becky’s viscera, setting aside pieces of offal he knew to be tasty when cooked. Karl left him to it – he wanted to focus on Becky herself.

The little girl had not lived much longer once she had been placed over the heat. Ten minutes perhaps. But despite the spit piercing her cute young body from pussy to mouth, she had died with a smile on her face, happy to know how much everyone was looking forward to tasting her and how happy she had made her Daddy on his special day.

A little over an hour after she had begun to cook, Becky’s meat was ready to carve. All the guests insisted that Karl should have the first taste. Using the carving set that had come from with the spit, he cut a thick slice from Becky’s rump and slipped it into a burger bun. As he sank his teeth into the delicious treat, his friends cheered and applauded. 

By the time the guests started to leave, Becky’s lovely young body had been reduced to little more than a skeleton. As she surely would have wanted, Karl had eaten more than anyone else, determined to try at least a little piece from every different part of her body. As Becky herself had predicted, some people had even sliced the meat from her face yet even now it looked to Karl as if she were smiling. He decided that he would indeed keep her skull but not in the garden. He would boil it clean then place it on the windowsill in his bedroom so he could always feel like she was close. They were, after all, he reflected to himself, as close as it was possible for a father and daughter to be – he had been inside her and now, in a very real sense, she was inside him! 

One thing was for certain – this was one birthday Karl would never, ever forget!

THE END


End file.
